


According To Plan

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Matt and Sylvie plan to spend the day hiking, but things don't exactly work out as they thought they would.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Brettysey August Writing Prompt Challenge. I used all three prompts in one because my brain saw them and thought why the hell not?

It's supposed to be simple. At least that's what Sylvie thought when Matt first asked her to go hiking with him. He'd made it sound easy enough. The two of them would go to one of his favorite trails and spend the day together. Just the two of them and nature. 

She's been looking forward to it all week. Heck, she even went out and bought herself a new pair of hiking boots just for the occasion. She's more than ready for this. Or so she thinks.

"First things first," Matt says. He hops out of his truck and opens the door to the backseat. Sylvie moves to join him. He's sifting through his backpack. He draws his hand out with a triumphant cry. "Sunscreen."

"Is that necessary?" Sylvie asks, glancing towards the sky. "It's pretty cloudy."

"It is," Matt says, popping the cap open. "Trust me. You'll need it. It’s going to clear up."

Sylvie shrugs and holds out her hand for Matt to squeeze some on. The last thing she wants is a sunburn.

She smears some across her face and neck, making sure to rub it in. When she's done, she looks at Matt, who's doing a very thorough job. She smiles to herself, an idea forming in her head. She grabs the discarded bottle and squirts a small amount on her finger. 

"You missed a spot," she says, stepping closer.

Matt blinks in confusion, and Sylvie acts, poking Matt in the nose. She smears a fresh strip of sunscreen across it and laughs and steps back. “Perfect.”

“Oh yeah?” Matt asks, raising an eyebrow. “Were my sunblock skills not good enough for you?”

“There was room for improvement,” she says.

“Is that right?” Matt asks.

“It is.”

“And you know this because you’re some sort of sunscreen expert?” 

“Well I did spend a lot of summers at the lake,” Sylvie says. “So I became a bit of a pro. Enough to know that your sunscreen game is lacking.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re here to correct me,” Matt says. 

“It’s nice that you admit that you’d be lost without me,” Sylvie teases.

“Truly,” Matt says. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sylvie Brett.”

Sylvie’s stomach flips. His words, along with his intense gaze, sending butterflies fluttering through her stomach. A feeling she’s becoming all too familiar with when it comes to Matt. It’s like the two of them have been dancing on the edge of something, toeing the line, but neither one has crossed it. At least not yet. 

“We should get going,” Matt says suddenly, drawing her out of her thoughts. “I want to reach the top by midday so we can have lunch.”

“You really have this whole thing planned out, don’t you?” Sylvie asks, shouldering her backpack when Matt hands it to her.

Matt grins, “Of course. It’s always good to have a plan.”

He’s right. But Sylvie also knows well enough by now that it’s always good to have a backup plan as well for when things don’t work out quite the way they were expecting. Not that she’s going to mention that to Matt right now. He’s put a lot of thought into today, and she doesn’t want to put a damper on it.

Things do go well at first. They set off on the path, keeping a good pace. Slow and steady, Matt keeps saying. Sylvie chuckles to herself when she thinks a story her parents used to read her as a kid. The noise draws Matt’s attention, because he turns his head to look at her, eyebrow raised. “Something funny?”

“Oh nothing,” Sylvie says, the smile not leaving her face. “You’re just reminding me of something.”

“And what’s that?” Matt asks. He stops and pulls out his water bottle, taking a long drink.

“You’re the tortoise.”

Matt starts coughing and lowers his water, “What?” he chokes out.

“You know,” Sylvie says, waving her hands. “From the tortoise and the hare?”

“Right,” Matt says, brow furrowing. “Why am I the tortoise?”

“You keep saying slow and steady, Matt,” Sylvie says, smiling as she pulls out her own water and opens the lid. “It’s not that hard to make the comparison.”

She takes a drink, keeping an eye on Matt’s face as she does. He still looks confused, even as he takes another drink of his water. “What does that make you?” he asks finally.

Sylvie shrugs, “I guess I’m the tortoise right along with you.”

Matt nods, “Good.”

This conversation has certainly taken a turn for the strange. It wouldn’t be the first time, and she knows she’s the one that got them here. She’s just not sure how to direct them out of it. Luckily, Matt saves her from having to think too hard about it.

“Ready to keep moving? We’re getting close.”

“Lead the way,” Sylvie says, sliding her water bottle back into place.

Matt smiles and sets off again, leaving Sylvie to follow. It’s not too bad of a hike. There’s actually a nice breeze blowing around them, making it all a little more bearable. She figures out why pretty quickly when they reach the top of the hill and she sees not the sun she was expecting and that Matt had promised, but a cloudy grey sky. It’s a nice view, she has to admit. And well worth the hike. Still, she can’t help but tease Matt. Especially when thunder claps nearby.

“I thought you said it was going to clear up,” Sylvie says, looking at the quickly darkening sky.

“That’s what the forecast said,” Matt tells her.

“When’s the last time you checked it?”

“This morning.”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I think the forecast has changed.”

Matt frowns and looks at the sky, “I think you might be right.”

“It’s okay,” Sylvie assures him. “We can go back and then try this a different time. We can have our picnic in my living room.”

“Good plan,” Matt says. “I suppose we should…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the sky opens up and rain is suddenly pouring down on them. Sylvie’s first instinct is to reach up and cover her head with her hands. Which proves futile when water just slips through her fingers. She’s soaked within seconds.

“Oh my god!”

She looks over to see Matt fumbling with the zipper of his coat, and moves without thinking. She easily slips under his arms and hides under his coat. Matt looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s like that, is it?”

Sylvie simply smiles. “There’s no sense in both of us being cold and wet.”

“There’s only one problem with your logic,” he says.

“What’s that?”

“There’s no way we can walk down the hill like this.”

She looks at the hill in question and sighs. He has a point. As comfortable as she is pressed this close, there’s no way they’re going to be able to navigate back down the path without falling.

“Well shit,” she mutters.

Matt laughs, “So what’s your plan now, Sylvie Brett?”

“Me? This was your idea?”

“It was, but you’re the one hiding from the rain.”

“I’m not hiding.” When his eyebrows shoot up further, she sighs. “Okay _fine_. I might be hiding a little bit. But it's not my fault you’re so comfortable and warm.”

“I don’t feel warm.”

“Well then that’s the plan,” she says. “We’ll just have to get you warmed up, won’t we?”

Matt doesn’t say anything. He just looks at her, his eyes moving across her face. There’s that look on his face. One she’s seeing more and more of lately. It scared her at first, and she never let herself think much on it. But now… 

Well now they’re standing here, pressed close together, the rain pouring down on them. And he looks so damn adorable that Sylvie really can’t help herself. She leans up on her toes, bringing herself closer, hoping Matt will understand and meet her halfway. She’s not disappointed. His hands cup her face, still somehow warm despite the cold rain, and he pulls her in. Their lips meet and she sighs, her hands grab his shirt and tug him down, needing him to be closer. 

He smiles against her lips and pulls back just enough to meet her eyes. “That’s one way to get warmed up.”

“Funny, I’m still cold.”

“Then maybe we’re not working hard enough,” he says.

She grins, “I guess you’ll just have to take me home and get me out of these wet clothes.”

“Is that right?” Matt asks.

Sylvie nods, “Yep.”

“That’s awfully bold of you.”

“Hmm maybe I’m just feeling bold today,” Sylvie says.

“Clearly.”

“Are you complaining?”

Matt chuckles and brushes a piece of wet hair back from her face, “Not at all.”

“Good,” she says, and leans up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Now take me home before we both catch a cold.”

They do eventually have the picnic Matt promised on her living room floor. But not before spending a few long hours getting warm while the storm continues to rage outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
